Who's that?
by thegleekofyourlife
Summary: Eleanor Rodriquez has had a hard life. Abused at home and at school she needs someone to help her. But can the pack protect her from her heritage? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thegleekofyourlife**

**Ellie P.O.V**

I hated school. It wasn't because my teacher's were mean or I'm failing because I was a straight A student. I hated school because of the people in it and they hated me. What a relationship!

I'd been bullied since I started school at La Push High for several different reasons. I was short, short as in 4"11 short. That appeared to be amusing and people constantly shoved me into lockers saying, "Whoops, didn't see you there." Obviously they did. The other reason was that I actually had a brain. I didn't look at a book and turn the pages at random intervals, I read. That had prompted the insult of "bookworm" which always made me giggle. Before the locker push that is.

My last problem, was that I had a huge crush on Collin Weaver. He was a nice guy but recently had missed a lot of school and hadn't come back yet. He sat next to me in English but talked to people at the desk in front or behind us. I mean HELLO! I'm not invisible!

So that's why I hated school. But I'll just give you a quick overview of what I looked like.

Height: 4"11

Weight: 96 lbs

Hair colour and type: Wavy and dark brown

Body type: I've got curves

Personality: Sweet, sarcastic and nerdy.

Family: Father- Thomas Rodriguez Mother- Alison Rodriguez

My mother died when I was 7 and my father went into a deep depression. A depression which could apparently only be cured by hurting me. So that was the extent of my life. I went to school, got picked on and beat up, and then I went home and got beat up.

But no-one knew. No-one could ever know. It was my secret.

So I was on my way home at 6:30, after my shift at Sue's diner, when I heard noises behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw some of the jocks. They were stumbling on the pavement and laughing loudly. When I saw the bottles swinging from their hands I knew they were drunk.

I turned ahead again and picked up my pace, only to hear them speed up behind me.

"Not good, not good," I muttered to myself under my breath.

"Hey Shortie! Want to take a spin with us?" One of them shouted at me. I sped up again and when I heard them start to run I flew into a frantic sprint.

But I was too short and they caught up to me easily. One of them ran in front of me and cut me off from the rest of the road. The others formed a circle. The guy in front of me, Jason, strolled towards me and I unconsciously cringed back. They all laughed.

Jason grabbed my chin hard in his hand and forced me to look at him. He came in fast and smashed his mouth against mine, his lips drunk, sloppy and painful. I took my chance and lifted my knee up quickly, getting him in the balls. He yelped and fell to the ground cradling his crotch. One of the other guys came forward and grabbed my arm.

He raised his fist, "Why you little bitch!" and sent it sailing towards my face. I closed my eyes and readied myself for it but it never came.

I shakily looked up and saw a tanned hand holding the guy's fist. I followed the hand up the arm until I reached his face.

"Collin?" I breathed.

He ignored me and threw the guy away from me. He turned to look at all the guys with a glare that could have frozen hell and they scattered.

Collin turned towards me and I caught my breath. He had changed so much. His hair that used to be grown to his shoulders was cut short and he had a tattoo on his left bicep. His chest was bare and I had to mentally tell myself to stop ogling. He was really tall so I craned my neck to look up at him.

"Are you ok-" He cut off as he looked into my eyes. His face was shocked but his eyes held, adoration and longing.

"I'm fine. Thank you so much for helping me Collin, I don't know what they would have done." I said and his eyes took on a dreamy look before he snapped out of it and smiled brilliantly at me.

"No problem."

**O.K there's the prologue. Setting the scene for all the rest :D**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue! **

**thegleekofyourlife**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that this has taken so long! I have no excuses and give you full permission to reprimand me in any way you see fit. **

**Well it was fun talking like that. Anyways, onto the story of Collin and Ellie. This is going to start a little bit further back to give Collin a bit of a back-story. **

**Collin P.O.V**

I had a secret. I had a crush. I had a crush on the school reject. The girl that's been bullied since 3rd grade.

I had a crush on Ellie Rodriguez.

She sat next to me in English. Always quiet and _I_ always paid no attention to her, or at least not when she was looking. When her attention was on her work I just watched her. I watched as she brushed her dark brown waves out of her face, tucking them behind her ear or when she bit her lip in concentration.

That's probably why I was failing English.

But I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was ridiculous.

Anyways there I was, walking into the cafeteria when I saw these guys push her into the lockers. They laughed and high-fived and I was about five-seconds away from going all psycho on their asses when out of nowhere Paul and Jared showed up and dragged me out the door and into the forest.

I could feel myself shaking. I hurt everywhere but I couldn't stop thinking about those guys that had hurt Ellie. I started shaking harder and harder and then suddenly, I exploded.

It felt like my back split open and scalding heat went rushing through my veins. When the pain finally ended I was lying on the ground panting.

"'_Sup Newbie!"_

_Shit that was Paul's voice. What the fuck is Paul doing in my head! I'm going crazy aren't I. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fu-_

"_Collin you aren't going crazy. Just look down at your feet for me okay?"_

_That was Jared. I slowly looked down to my... PAWS!_

_I stared at the fur covered... things on my legs and then started twisting and angling my body, trying to see if I had a tail or some shit._

"_I think I'm gonna like this kid." Paul said, for the first time sounding sincere._

Once they'd managed to calm me down they explained what we were. Wolves, shape-shifters and protectors of La Push. They explained imprinting and vampires to me.

I had trouble phasing back. It took me a week and after I'd finally managed to do that Sam Uley, who was the alpha, started training me to phase on command. The rest, he said, will come by instinct.

This all led up to today.

I was on my way home for the first time in three weeks when I came across a group of guys harassing some girl. It pissed me off.

Before the main guy had managed to punch her I grabbed his wrist and threw him away from her. I glared coldly at the other guys and felt a sick satisfaction at watching them run away.

I turned towards the girl to find out if she was okay.

Before the sentence was even fully out of my mouth I looked into her eyes and my world changed forever. Her gorgeous grey eyes sucked me in. This girl became my everything within a second. She was short, only coming up to my chest but had a tiny waist and a killer rack. I looked back up to her gorgeous face and almost yelled in happiness.

My imprint was Ellie Rodriguez!

"I'm fine. Thank you so much for helping me Collin; I don't know what they would have done." I couldn't help my body's reaction to her saying me name but I snapped out of it quickly enough to answer, "No problem."

I heard her heartbeat speed up and grinned widely, "Do you want me to walk you home?

She looked up at me, obviously still shaken and my entire being ached with the need to comfort her. I gave in and pulled her close into a tight hug. I felt her stiffen before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her tears hitting my neck and the light tremors as she sobbed and continued to hold her, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

"I-I was s-so s-scared," she whimpered, burrowing her face even further into my neck. I responded by holding her impossibly closer and continuing to coo softly into her ear.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'll take care of you. I promise." I could feel the tremors slowing until they completely stopped and she stepped away, wiping her eyes and looking down as if she was embarrassed. I stepped forward and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Don't ever be ashamed of yourself. You just had a bad experience. I'm pretty sure that merits a good sob session." I beamed when she giggled slightly.

"Thank you Collin. Could you please take me home now?" she asked, smiling sweetly up at me.

I grinned back and offered my arm, which she laughingly accepted, and we headed off to her house.

**Ellie P.O.V**

Collin was honestly the sweetest guy I knew. As we walked towards my house we talked, mostly about what he'd missed at school but he managed to avoid answering why he was away in the first place, claiming that he'd tell me, "When the time is right."

When we got to my door he pulled me into another amazingly warm hug and then left with a final touch to my cheek. I couldn't contain my grin as I opened the door and went inside.

The smile quickly slid off my face when I entered the living room. My father was there, pocket-watch in hand, and he sneered at me when I walked in.

"Where the fuck have you been? Probably off fucking someone. Whore. I don't know why I let you stay here." He pushed up off the couch and in one quick movement had made it across to my side of the room and smacked me across the face, sending me flying into the wall. I slid to the floor, grasping my head in pain. But he didn't stop. He came at me again, this time kicking me viciously in the ribs before moving to my legs. I bit my lip to hold in the screams that were longing to escape as he hit and scratched my legs.

He slammed his boot into my ribs one more time and then suddenly he was gone.

I looked up, and holding him by the throat was...

**Ooooh I'm cruel. Making you wait so long and then giving you a cliffy.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**thegleekofyourlife**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry if this sucks, I'm just having some trouble thinking right now.**

**Here it is **

**Last time: **

_He slammed his boot into my ribs one more time and then suddenly he was gone._

_I looked up, and holding him by the throat was..._

**Ellie P.O.V**

Sam Uley! I cringed back as I saw his eyes, black with anger. His chest was rolling with an inhuman growl. He flexed his hand around my father's throat as his growl deepened. I whimpered in fear and his eyes snapped to me, taking in my position on the floor. He looked back to my father and in one swift move threw him onto the ground and punched him in the face. I heard a crack and looked to my dad to see his nose spurting blood. I couldn't help the scoff that escaped my lips as he began to cry.

Sam came over to me quickly and scooped me up into his arms. I whimpered as the movement shifted my sore ribs. I could tell that some of them were cracked. My legs were only superficially injured but they still hurt like a bitch. Sam ran out of the front door and down the street.

My head hurt. I could feel my eyes closing against my will. I heard Sam's voice break through the haze surrounding me.

"Ellie, keep your eyes open sweetie. Come on honey don't let them close."

His voice sounded slightly desperate and I could hear his footsteps quicken as he picked up the pace. I tried to follow his instructions but my head felt so heavy and my eyes wouldn't stay open.

The last thing I heard was my name, "ELLIE!"

Collin...

**Sam P.O.V**

Emily and I were spending some time together when Collin came bursting through the door shouting something. All I could catch were the words imprint, Ellie, crush and FUCKING IN LOVE!

Emily, of course, caught everything and leapt up squealing. I watched as she ran and swamped Collin in a huge hug. I still had no idea what anyone was talking about so I decided to find out.

"HEY! What's going on with you guys? Why are we excited and squealing?"

Paul came in the door and snorted at that last comment, "Squealing Collin? Good to know you're finally coming out of the closet."

Emily hit Paul over the head with a spoon while Collin explained everything to me.

Suddenly he doubled over, grasping his head in pain. I grabbed his shoulder to hold him up.

"Ellie," he gasped out.

Without pausing I ran through the door, phasing mid-air.

I ran through the woods towards her house and phased and entered in time to pull her father off of her. I was furious. What type of man would hurt his own daughter? There was a whimper from somewhere in the room and my eyes flicked over to where Ellie lay on the floor, arm curled around her ribs. I threw her father to the ground and punched him in the nose, breaking it instantly. Without hesitating I quickly moved over to Ellie and scooped her up in my arms, immediately heading out the door.

I ran down the pavement as fast as I could while still seeming human. I could hear Ellie's heart-beat growing sluggish as I began to speed up, desperately trying to keep her awake. Her eyes closed just as we reached the front porch where Collin and the rest of the pack stood.

Collin screamed her name and ran over to me, plucking her from my arms and stroking her face and arm, begging her to wake up.

Emily came over and laid a hand on his arm, "Collin we need to get her inside so that I can take care of her.

He nodded jerkily and we all moved into the house.

**Collin P.O.V**

Sam had been gone for about 10 minutes and I was growing frantic. Through our imprint bond I could feel the pain she was going through but my pack brothers were holding me back. They knew that I would kill the person who was hurting my imprint without hesitation.

I cried Ellie's name as Sam jogged into the yard. After reassuring myself that she was alive Emily persuaded me to take her inside and let her clean her off and patch her up.

Sam gathered the pack into the living room while Emily tended to my imprint.

"When I got to Ellie's house I found her being beaten by her father," there were cries of outrage at that, mine the loudest, so Sam had to continue; speaking over us, "I don't know if this is the first time it has happened and I think the only way we'll ever find out is by asking Ellie herself. I feel it would be best to tell her our secret and I'm leaving that up to you as she is your imprint Collin."

I glowed at those words and everyone in the pack slapped me on the back, uttering words of congratulations. I thanked them quietly but my thoughts were focused on my imprint who was upstairs on one of the beds, in pain.

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I awoke to the sting of antiseptic in the cut on my temple and instinctively jerked away. A soft hand held my face still and continued to dab the stinging liquid into the cut.

"I'm sorry Ellie honey but I need to make sure this is clean before I cover it."

It was a woman's voice, low pitched and soothing. I felt myself relax infinitesimally as she took away the antiseptic and dabbed a warm, damp rag across the cut.

I opened my eyes when the cloth was removed and saw that it was Emily Clearwater, Sam's fiancée. I quietly looked around at the room as she gently placed what felt like a bandage across my temple, covering the cut completely. She sat back and I slowly sat up, appreciating it when she moved the pillows so that I could recline against them. I looked around again and realised that I must be in Sam and Emily's house.

Emily smiled at me, "Would you like to come downstairs now. Your head isn't that bad although it might ache and your legs might feel slightly stiff but I can assure that you'll feel better moving around."

I smiled tentatively at her before easing my way to the edge of the bed. I stood up slowly and felt every muscle in my body protest at the movement but after a few moments I realised that Emily was right, I felt better standing up.

With Emily's help I made it into the hallway and began to descend the stairs. I could hear boisterous laughter and slid into place a smile with which to greet them.

The smile dropped when we went into what was obviously the living room and I was faced with the 'gang' of La Push. They all broke apart from what looked like an important conversation and my eyes instantly locked with Collin's and found myself lost in the deep brown of his gaze. The heat rose to my cheeks and I averted my eyes so that I wouldn't have to see the rest of them as they laughed at us.

Sam stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder, kissing all the scars on her cheek before turning to me, "Would you like to talk to Collin for a while? He has a couple of things he'd like to tell you."

I looked quickly over at Collin who smiled encouragingly before nodding shakily at Sam. He grinned at me and then Collin was suddenly by my side, wrapping an arm lightly around my shoulders and grasping my hand in his other. I felt warm and protected but I also felt slight tingles at every point our bodies touched. He grinned down at me and I smiled softly back before walking with him outside to the backyard.

He sat me down lightly on the bench and then lowered himself next to me, taking my hand in his. I was comforted by the warmth I could see in his dark brown eyes. I felt sure that no matter what he told me, everything would be alright.

**Collin P.O.V (Gosh! There's a lot of changing P. in this chapter)**

I looked into Ellie's eyes and allowed myself to take comfort in the warmth they exuded.

I glanced down and took a deep breath before looking back up to her beautiful face, "Ellie, do you know the Quilete legends?" I asked.

She seemed surprised at the question but nodded, "Everyone on the reservation does."

I took another deep breath and continued, "Ellie, the legends, all of them, they're... well they're true."

She froze, her eyes the only mobile part of her body as they desperately searched mine, looking for any trace of deceit. The honesty she must have seen appeared to reassure and she drew in a shaky breath before requesting something that shocked me.

"Show me."

"What?" I asked, not fully understanding what she meant.

She giggled lightly, "Show me your wolf."

I nodded, letting out a breathless laugh and then walked into the trees, shedding my shorts and phasing quickly. I re-emerged slowly, so that I wouldn't startle her. She sat on the bench, completely still, staring at me with wide eyes, her breathing coming faster and her heart racing.

I paused once I reached the edge of the forest and then lowered myself onto my belly, whining a little and cocking my head to the side. She giggled at my antics and slowly rose off the bench, taking a hesitant step towards me, and then another. She finally reached me and stretched out a shaky hand to touch the fur on top of my head. I let out a content sigh as she gently scratched and patted all along my spine. She giggled when I let out little barks and I turned my head to her, licking up the side of her face.

She laughed brightly, wiping the side of her face and lightly slapping me with her free hand, "Bad dog Collin!" Her smile softened the words and I gave a wolfy grin before loping into the trees to phase back.

I came back out and immediately walked over to her, gently touching the tops of her arms.

"Do you believe me now?"

She let out a light giggle before looking up at me, her gorgeous grey eyes sparkling, "Yes, I believe you now."

I grinned at her before leading her over to the bench.

She looked puzzled and I tried to send her a reassuring smile which I knew came out as more of a grimace.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you. You see for wolves there is thing called imprinting. It's when we find our soul-mate, the one we're meant to be with forever."

She looked to the side as she asked quietly, "Have you imprinted Collin?"

"Yes," her eyes closed and I could see tears sparkling on her thick lashes. I realised she thought I had imprinted on someone else.

"Ellie," I said softly, turning her chin to face me, "I imprinted on you."

Her face lit up with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life.

"Really?" she asked, her voice sounding so hesitant that I couldn't help but press a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Truly."

I cradled her cheek in my palm and swallowed noisily as her eyes moved to my lips. I leaned in closer and watched in delight as her eyes fluttered closed. I felt my eyes slide shut and then our lips met.

There were no fireworks. It was so much better. It was like a piercing warmth that radiated through my entire body. Her lips were so soft. I let one of my hands tangle in her long brown hair as the other stroked her cheek.

I felt bother her hands slide up into my hair, holding my face firmly to hers. I swiped my tongue over her lips and slipped inside her mouth as she opened it. She tasted like mint and chocolate, I couldn't get enough. Our tongues duelled and I quickly won the battle for dominance, taking everything she had to offer. When I could feel her running out of breath I slowly ended the kiss, pulling back until only our foreheads rested against each other.

Her eyes slowly opened, slightly dazed and I grinned at her peaceful expression.

"So, does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

I chuckled lowly and pulled her lips to mine for a chaste kiss.

"Believe me, I am definitely your boyfriend now babe."

**YAY! Long chapter. THEY'RE TOGETHER! I know they seem to be moving pretty fast but they both had a crush on each other before so... yeah. :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Even if it's a flame. **

**thegleekofyourlife **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've just had a lot of difficulty writing this next chapter so I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

**Please don't flame me for my random updates.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Ellie P.O.V**

I woke up and was momentarily confused at my surroundings. The bed I was in was far more comfortable than mine and the sheets were softer. The other, fairly large difference was that I could feel something heavy and warm wrapped tightly around my waist.

I grinned before even rolling over because I could already tell without looking that it was Collin who was cuddled up to me so intimately. I turned towards him carefully so that I didn't wake him up and lightly traced my fingertips over his relaxed face, going over last night's events in my mind.

_*Flashback*_

_Collin pulled me up from the bench and lightly kissed me on the lips again, sending a tingle shooting through me. He pulled away with a grin before wrapping his arm around my waist and guiding me back towards the deck to walk inside._

_I couldn't take my eyes off his face. I couldn't get my mind off the fact that someone as amazing as him could really be my soul-mate. I sighed happily and leaned closer to him; smiling up at him as he smirked down at me, sending shivers down my spine. _

_As soon as we stepped into the living room the entire pack broke out into wolf whistles __**(A/N pun so intended!)**__.____I blushed heavily and Collin grinned at them all, high-fiving Brady and Embry who were standing nearby. _

_Sam grinned, "I see that you took the news well then."_

_I beamed back at him, "I guess I'm a wolf girl now huh?"_

_The pack applauded and I found myself swept into a hug by Jared and Paul, who I hadn't really spoken to before. They swung me around a bit and I unconsciously cringed at the feel of their arms on me. Paul's eyes widened as he noticed and he looked to Jared who nodded and they both gently lowered me back to the ground. _

_Collin was at my side in a second, looking over me worriedly, obviously picking up on my fear. I tried to smile reassuringly at him but I found myself unable to. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked, anxiety spread thickly across his face._

_I traced the curve of his cheek lightly and smiled softly when he turned his face into my palm, giving it a gentle kiss._

"_I'm fine." _

"_Ellie," Sam started, causing Collin and I to flick our attention to him, "I know that right now is still a stressful time for you but we need to know what you want to do about your father."_

_Collin pulled me even closer and tighter to his body at the mention of my father. A growl rolled out from deep within his chest and I stroked his arm gently to show that it was alright. _

_I didn't really want to do this but I knew I had to._

"_I guess we should probably report it all to the police and the council."_

_Everyone stared at me and I felt completely put on the spot by their blank looks._

"_Um, did I say something wrong?"_

_Collin rubbed my shoulder and I looked up at him._

"_You didn't say anything wrong sweetheart, the thing is that the punishment for harming an imprint is death and, the last time he attacked you, you were my imprint."_

_I stared in shock, looking around at all the serious faces surrounding me. "You're joking right?" The silence at my words sent realisation hurtling at me like a damn brick wall, "You're not joking."_

_I couldn't believe it. I mean for the past few years my father had become my worst enemy, a complete asshole. He had hurt me so many times, beaten me until I was unconscious, and broken my spirit. He was the epitome of cruel and unfeeling and constantly belittled me at the one place I was meant to feel safe. But I could remember happier days. When Mum was still alive and Dad would pick me up and place me on his shoulders to see the fireworks more clearly, or wake me up with tickles followed by a pancake breakfast. He was the father who would gladly take me to choir practice every Thursday night and pick me up to drive me home, singing along to The Eagles on the radio. And here I was with the choice to either leave him to die or let him go free._

_Collin sensed my unease and drew me close, whispering soothing reassurances into my ear. _

_I started at a hand on my shoulder and turned quickly to find Sam looking at me with his usual 'strongman' look, but this time there was a higher dose of concern in the brew._

"_You don't have to decide right away. I mean obviously we're going to have to tell someone, but it's cool if you want to wait to decide."_

_I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly through my mouth. I had no idea what to say. I was torn._

_Collin finally looked away from my face and toward Sam, "Look why don't we give her some time to decide? Ellie's probably feeling overwhelmed and giving her an ultimatum right now is a pretty shitty idea."_

_*End Flashback*_

After those words Collin had swung me up into his arms and carried me upstairs to my room where he proceeded to rub my back soothingly and kiss all along my neck until I had calmed down enough to sleep, wrapped in his arms.

My fingers stopped their intent exploration of Collin's face and withdrew to pull his arm from around my waist. I wiggled my body around until I was able to slip out from under his arm. The moment I was absent from the bed Collin flipped over and threw his arm across the empty expanse, his other arm slipped under his head. This movement revealed his chest in excruciating detail and I couldn't help but pause to admire the view so unwittingly presented to me.

He groaned quietly in his sleep and I snapped out of my trance enough to pull on a long cardigan over the tank and shorts that Emily had loaned me, and to slip on the converse I had worn there.

I squeezed quietly through the door and onto the landing. I looked around quietly to see if anyone else was up yet. The silence that greeted me was confirmation enough that no-one else was awake. I crept down the stairs and through the living room, quickly writing a note to explain my whereabouts.

I cracked the door open and slid out of it, happily greeting the brisk air that met my face. I loved being around such a huge group of friends but I liked time where I could hear my own thoughts. I wandered out the back yard and onto the rough gravel of the beach, kicking the sand covered pebbles in my path. I had no particular destination. I mean, where do you walk at 5:30 in the morning?

Glancing up I caught a glimpse of the cliffs coming up. I immediately decided that I would watch the sunrise from on top of the rocks.

Picking up the pace I made my way quickly to the base of the cliffs and begin to scramble up the uneven path along the face. I ran the last few steps to the top and quickly threw myself down near the edge.

It was calm, tranquil. I liked it. Especially after all the noise from the night before. I felt guilty for cringing at Paul and Jared's touch but I couldn't help it. It seemed like every male who touched me (apart from Collin) scared the living shit out of me.

The waves were crashing loudly against the cliff base and I was mesmerised by the movement of the water below me. I wondered what it would be like to sink beneath the waves and- _Okay NO! Bad Ellie, I am not suicidal. At least I don't think I am... Although what do I have to live for? Shit I'm going crazy I have Collin to think about, and the pack. _

I scrambled away from the edge of the cliff and wrapped my arms tightly around my knees. These thoughts I was having weren't the first of their kind to ever pass through my mind. Hell, I had perfect pale lines littering my wrists, evidence of my self-harm. I'd been cutting since I was 13. I was now 17 and I couldn't stop. It made me feel better.

I absentmindedly pulled up the sleeve on the cardigan and traced the lines criss-crossing my arms with shaking fingers. Just as I touched my hand to the deepest cut I'd ever inflicted upon myself I felt a shiver up my spine, as if someone was behind me. I listened to their breathing and was surprised to instantly realise who it was. Paul.

I whipped my head around, not realising I had left my wrists uncovered until I heard the low growl in his chest. I looked up and saw his eyes black with anger, making me unconsciously cringe in fear. He stopped growling but didn't hesitate to stalk over and gently but firmly take my hands in his. Paul examined my forearms closely, running his hand over the thin marks every now and again.

I held my breath when he looked up at me, expecting disgust or even worse, pity. I didn't want his pity or anyone's for that matter. But when I finally looked into his eyes all I saw was understanding. It confused me. I mean, how the fuck did he know how I felt? How did he understand the amount of pain I had gone through?

He nodded once, as if confirming something, before releasing my hands and plonking himself down next to me, mimicking my pose looking out at the ocean. We sat in a comfortable silence until he spoke.

"You're a cutter?" I looked up slowly to see him staring back at me, nothing but questioning in his gaze.

"Yes," I choked out, surprised at how difficult I found it to speak.

Paul nodded quietly before turning his arms out, showing me the inside. I was shocked to see scars that mimicked my own littering the insides of his arms.

"You as well?" I asked, my voice trembling as I reached out to touch them.

He nodded, "Before I phased. My mum died and my dad became abusive. I withdrew from the kids at school. I was still popular but no-one really liked me. I came to the conclusion that no-one would. That's when I started cutting. I kept cutting even after I phased and after my dad died. The problem was that after I phased the cuts healed almost instantly. I'd probably still be cutting if it weren't for Rachel. She's my imprint you know. And I realised that every time I cut it was hurting her as well. I stopped for her. It took quite a while but I managed to stop," he paused and took one of my hands in his, "I know that for now it seems like there's no-one there for you but you should know, it's going to be hard for Collin if you don't tell him and if you continue it's going to kill him because he's not able to help you."

I was shocked. I never knew how similar our lives were. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Paul wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me close. I struggled to stop myself from crying but when Paul rubbed my shoulder a sob ripped itself from my chest and the tears started pouring down in earnest. Paul ran his palm soothingly up and down my back, staying quiet the entire time. I was glad. I needed silence at that moment. I needed to break-down.

I finally stopped crying and pulled away sheepishly, wiping my nose and rubbing my eyes. Paul grinned down at me and nudged me slightly with his shoulder. I shoved him back and he chuckled softly before cuddling me and pressing a kiss to my temple.

"You know what Ellie? You're kind of like the sister I always wanted."

I grinned, "Yeah Paul. And you're the brother I wish I could get rid of."

He gasped in mock outrage before tickling me furiously, grinning widely at my giggles before standing up and offering his hand.

**Collin's P.O.V**

I woke up slowly, feeling like something was missing. I reached across the bed and found empty sheets. In a panic I threw myself forward and frantically looked around the room for Ellie. Her mint and chocolate scent was still in the air but she was definitely not in the room.

I leapt out of bed and flew down the staircase, my eyes snapping around as I reached the bottom. Just as I was heading for the front door it swung open in front of me and Ellie and Paul came in.

I felt my heart swell when I saw Ellie's beaming smile and was hit by a surge of happiness when it grew even wider at seeing me. She threw herself towards me and I happily caught her tiny body in my arms, holding her tight to me.

Nuzzling her ear, I spoke softly so that Paul wouldn't hear, "I missed having your soft little body beside me this morning."

She shivered at my words and blushed heavily before moving her mouth to my ear and whispering back, "We'll have to remedy that soon won't we."

I grinned at her before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips and lightly caressing her cheek. I was just deepening the kiss when there was a loud cough let out by Paul. We broke apart to look at him as he smirked at us.

"You know Collin, that's my little sister that you've got in your arms, and I don't want to see this shit. So piss off upstairs or something."

I grinned at him before throwing Ellie over my shoulder, chuckling as she let out a small "Oomph."

I ran upstairs and within seconds was back in our room. I sat her down on the bed and just looked at her for a while. She looked gorgeous in the early morning light that streamed in through the window. Her lightly tanned skin glowed and her brown hair shone.

She grinned at me and I smiled back before leaning and placing a light kiss on her lips. I was rewarded by her soft gasp as she wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me closer. I slowly deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue along her lips asking for entrance. She granted it and our tongues duelled together slowly, fighting for dominance. I pulled away panting and turned my attention to her neck, nibbling down the smooth column until I reached the junction between her neck and shoulder. I licked and sucked at it, biting softly to leave a mark. I pulled away when I was done to look at the result of my work; there was a small red mark where I had lavished my attentions and I grinned, placing a kiss there. Ellie moaned softly and I groaned before lifting myself up to place another heated kiss on her swollen lips.

After almost an hour of making out we could hear the rest of the household waking up and moving around. With one last kiss. I climbed off of Ellie and helped her up, running a hand gently through her hair to tidy it up. She smiled at me as we walked out onto the landing, ready for her first full day with the pack.

**Okay I would like to apologise again for the delay in this chapter. I've just had a lot of trouble recently coming up with ideas.**

**Hope it didn't suck! If it did, tell me. If it didn't, then still tell me. **

**thegleekofyourlife**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back again. **

**Now although no-one has actually asked I feel that it's important to clarify when this story is set. It's meant to be set in New Moon after the Cullen's have left and before you ask, YES I know that a majority of the pack isn't meant to have phased yet but for the purposes of this story everyone that is going to phase has phased. Just to clarify even if no-one asked. **

**Only one review for the last chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint with the last chapter and I'll try not to with this one. But please review. Reviews are like bubbles. They make me giggle stupidly and update faster! **

**Oh well after that rant here's the next chapter.**

**Thegleekofyourlife**

_***Last Time***_

_**...**_ _I climbed off of Ellie and helped her up, running a hand gently through her hair to tidy it up. She smiled at me as we walked out onto the landing, ready for her first full day with the pack._

**Ellie's P.O.V**

As Collin and I entered the kitchen I could smell bacon being cooked. Emily turned from her place at the stove and grinned at us, beckoning me closer. I slipped out from under Collin's arm before moving to stand beside her.

"Good morning honey!" Emily grinned, "How did you sleep?"

I smiled widely, "I slept wonderfully thanks Emily."

Her grin grew wider as she flicked her gaze to Collin who was focused on the small television in the living room, "It's easier to sleep when they're around isn't it?"

I blushed heavily, "Um y-yeah, I uh guess it is."

Emily smiled sweetly; patting my cheek, "There's no need to be embarrassed honey. The imprint lends a feeling of safety whenever they're near. You always have good dreams."

She turned away to open a cupboard and pulled out a myriad of ingredients. Smiling sheepishly she turned back to me, "Um Do you think you could make the pancakes and waffles?"

I grinned before moving forward to perform my allotted task. As we cooked we sang along to songs on the radio. Emily took the lead when Mine by Taylor Swift came on. I made up harmonies and we sang quietly. We sang through almost six songs before my favourite song came on.

_Emily-_**Ellie**_**-**__**Both**_

_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>Then aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>Can take me away, and make it okay  
>I swear I'll behave<em>

You wanted control  
>Sure we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I'm naked<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit  
>And it goes like this<p>

_**Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<strong>_

You want the moves like Jagger  
>I got the moves like Jagger<br>I got the moooves... like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

You with the moves like Jagger  
>I got the moves like Jagger<br>I got the moooves... like jagger

_Baby it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<em>  
><em>Nothing feels right<br>But when you're with me  
>I make you believe<br>That I've got the key_

So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here  
>And it goes like this<p>

[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/c/christina_aguilera/moves_like_  
><em><strong>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you**_

You want the moves like Jagger  
>I got the moves like Jagger<br>I got the moooves... like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

You with the moves like Jagger  
>I got the moves like Jagger<p>

**(Yeah yeah yeah)**_**  
>I got the moooves... like Jagger<strong>_

**You want to know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>But if I share my secret  
>You gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this**

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this Hey yeah yeah yeah<p>

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you <strong>(Take me by the tongue)<strong>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you_ **(Hey-yeah)**

_You want the moves like Jagger  
>I got the moves like Jagger<br>I got the moooves... like Jagger_ **(Oh yeeah)**

_I don't need try to control you_ **(Ooh)**  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

You with the moves like Jagger  
>I got the moves like Jagger<br>I got the moooves... like Jagger

We burst out laughing as we turned to move the food to the table...

And were faced with a shocked pack standing in the doorway.

Their faces were too much for me and I had to put the plates of food down as I bent over laughing. I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked up to see Collin staring at me with a question in his eyes. I stood up straight and wiped tears of laughter from my eyes as Collin came closer and encircled my waist with his arms.

"Babe?" I looked up and grinned at the slightly concerned look plastered across his face, "When were you going to tell me you could sing like... that?"

I beamed up at him and placed a light kiss on his lips, smiling as he drew me closer to him, "You know my choir has a practice today. You could come watch." I felt slightly nervous at that. The only people to have seen me really perform were the choir and my parents.

My fears were quickly abated as his face lit up with a wide smile, "I'd love to."

I grinned and gave him a quick peck before turning and grabbing the dishes I was carrying before, and leaving with Emily to place them on the table.

As soon as they were on the table the non-werewolves of the group (meaning Emily, Kim, Rachel and me) went forward to grab our share of breakfast before quickly backing off into the lounge to eat.

The boys followed quickly and we began talking over breakfast.

"So Ellie," Seth grinned, "Collin says that you're in a choir."

He pause so I nodded, bemused.

Seth continued, "And you have a performance today?"

I nodded again.

"So I guess what I'm asking is... can we come?"

Everyone voiced their agreement to the question and I blushed heavily, looking around at them all as they waited for my answer.

"I guess if you want to. It's at mid-day."

The pack cheered and those with imprints were smacked around the head by their other halves.

"SHUT UP!" Emily scolded, making all those who had escaped imprint wrath laugh their butts off. The only other place I ever had this much fun was my choir. I liked it here. A lot.

* * *

><p>1 hour later the girls had finished tidying the kitchen and had dragged me up to Emily's room to get ready. I'd already explained that my costume was at the auditorium at school that we'd rented but they insisted on doing my hair and make-up.<p>

Kim threw me into the shower room and tossed in a bottle of cookie-scented body wash and shampoo.

"Thank you Kim!"

"You're welcome sweetie!"

I chuckled quietly before looking at the other item that she'd thrown in. A razor. Swallowing shakily I picked it up and ran my finger lightly along the blade. I laid it down on the counter and moved away from it, shaking my head. I wouldn't do it anymore. I needed to stop. For Collin.

I undressed quickly and stepped into the shower, turning it up to high and immediately stepping under the spray. I washed my hair and body with the bottles that Kim had given me and after some struggles I shaved my legs carefully.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, quickly stepping into a grey pair of sweats and a cream v-neck sweater. My Converse were slipped on next and I hesitantly stretched my leg to see if it hurt anymore. I was met with a small twinge of pain but it was nothing that would stop me from dancing. My head barely hurt anymore, it just looked like absolute shit.

I left the bathroom and was immediately assaulted by Kim and Rachel who grabbed my arms and threw me into a chair which was conveniently placed in front of the mirror. Emily immediately set in on me with a vast collection of various make-up articles. I was helpless to do anything except open or close my eyes on command.

"Et VOILA! You look amazing Ellie."

I hesitantly looked into the mirror in front of me and was shocked at the girl staring back at me. My skin looked completely smooth, even the bruise on my temple was completely invisible. My eyes were done with smoky make-up which made my grey eyes look impossibly silver. My lips were a vibrant red, standing out against my lightly tanned skin. I actually looked beautiful.

I leapt out of the chair, "OH MY CALCULATOR! You are amazing Emily!" Immediately after my words I gathered her into a tight hug which she returned, laughingly.

"Ellie it's fine, you look so gorgeous that it's more of a reward for me than for you." She smiled sweetly at me and patted my cheek before looking over my shoulder at Kim, "Now you have to let Kim and Rachel torture your hair."

I turned around slowly and squealed when they both pounced on me, curling iron and hair-dryer in hand. The next hour was spent with the two girls tactfully arranging my hair into messy waves and curls or as they labelled it 'sex-hair'. I blushed at the term and they giggled at my reaction. When they were finished all three of them backed away to stare at me.

Kim spoke first, "Bitch you look fucking hot!"

Cue blush.

Rachel's turn, "Honey I think Collin's going to pass out."

Before I could blush Emily cut in, "Or use up all the cold water in La Push."

"Um Emily, Rachel and Kim as much as I love what you've done I think the amount that I'm blushing kind of ruins it don't you?"

Emily laughed, "Oh well, you look hot, deal with it!"

I laughed happily. It was nice having such kind friends.

"Shit! It's 11:00am! We have to get you down to the auditorium like... now!"

There was a rush of activity as we grabbed our stuff and rushed out the door, flying to Emily's car and piling in.

In mere minutes I was being pushed out of the car and rushing up the steps into the room where the rest of the choir was preparing.

It would be our first official performance after practicing together for a year. We had a confirmed audience of 70 from La Push.

We were ready.

**Collin P.O.V**

The guys (and Leah) all left as soon as the girls had gone upstairs to torture my poor Ellie.

As we all walked down the road towards school the guys were peppering me with questions about my gorgeous imprint.

Paul decided to start us off, "So let me get this straight. Ellie, your imprint, is the chick that a majority of our school, including some of us, " at this he paused to glare at Jake and Embry who looked ashamed, "has completely ignored and fucked over for the past however many years?"

I glared at Embry and Jake as well before making my reply, "Yup. And by the way Jake, Embry, you aren't off the hook. I'm gonna need to kick your asses really fucking soon."

They both gulped and nodded. Sure they were older than me and had been phased longer but when it came to my imprint I would happily tear them to pieces and do a fucking happy dance on their remains.

By the time we reached the school the rest of the audience was already arriving and crowding through the doors into the auditorium. We each had to pay $1 at the door which would apparently go towards the costumes that the choir would wear in future.

As we went in we realised that there was a crowd of almost 300. The guys all looked around in shock with me. As far as we knew this was their first performance yet they had a huge audience.

"Well fuck, li'l sis is popular!" Paul exclaimed making everyone in the general vicinity stare at him.

"Paul shut the fuck up!" Embry hissed as an older couple walked past, chastising Paul for his language. He stuck his tongue out at me before throwing himself down in a chair that was perfectly in the middle of the audience.

All of us sat down and were talking about what we thought they were going to sing when the rest of the imprints came in and sat on their respective partner's lap.

"How's she doing Em?" Sam asked.

Emily looked over at me with a wicked grin before answering, "She's doing good, she looks gorgeous although we didn't get to see her costume."

She ended with a pout and we all laughed at the expression currently on her usually smiling face.

* * *

><p>The entire audience hushed as a spotlight came on centre-stage. The principal, Mr Anderson, walked on holding a microphone and we all applauded loudly. He raised his hands in a signal for silence and the auditorium went quiet.<p>

"Welcome to this special performance. As you may know this is the very first performance of the choral group _Fallen_. Please join me in welcoming them to the stage."

We all applauded loudly, our little group drawing some attention from around us, before the curtains parted, revealing a stage with a band in the background. As we watched guitar chords started and a group of girls suddenly came out onto the stage.

Our jaws collectively dropped as we realised that it was Ellie in the centre of the group, dressed in leather pants, boots and jacket. She dragged on a chair and stood behind it as she began to sing. _Ellie-_Group-**Both**

_We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
>Pretending that you're, oh, so shy<br>I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
>My temperature is runnin' high<em>

Friday night no one in sight  
>And we got so much to share<br>Talkin's fine if you got the time  
>I ain't got the time to spare<p>

**Do you wanna touch? **Yeah**  
>Do you wanna touch? <strong>Yeah**  
>Do you wanna touch me there? <strong>Yeah

Do you wanna touch?

Yeah**  
>Do you wanna touch? <strong>Yeah**  
>Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh<strong>

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
>Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah<strong>

_Every growin' boy needs a little joy  
>All you do is sit and stare<br>Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please  
>Run your fingers through' my hair<em>

My my my whiskey and rye  
>Don't it make you feel so fine?<br>Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?

Can't you see we're wastin' time?

**Do you wanna touch?** Yeah  
><strong>Do you wanna touch?<strong> Yeah  
><strong>Do you wanna touch me there?<strong> Where?

**Do you wanna touch?** Yeah  
><strong>Do you wanna touch?<strong> Yeah  
><strong>Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh<strong>

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
><em>Do ya? Do ya?<em>  
><span>Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah<span>

_Do ya? Do ya?_  
><span>Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah<span>

_Do you wanna touch, do you wanna touch me there?_

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

_Do you wanna touch, do you wanna touch me there?_

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

_My my my do you wanna touch me there?_

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

_Want to, touch me, come on, yeah you know you wanna do it._

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

_Touch me there yeah_

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

_My, my, touch me_

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

_My, my, my, my, yeah, yeah_

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

_Touch me there, you know where_

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

_Yeah, yeah._

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

Everyone burst into applause but I couldn't bring myself to clap. Ellie was just so... FUCK! She looked fucking gorgeous, the clothes hugged her perfectly and she was shaking her hips and moving around so sensuously. I had to physically shake myself to calm down.

The group on stage got into a choir position with Ellie yet again at the front. However this time there was also a group of guys with them.

They started off with a harmonised choral part before suddenly bursting into _Rehab_.

The entire routine was full of lifts and dance routines that were so complicated I couldn't even follow them. They finished in a huge pyramid with my Ellie at the top. I almost died when she flipped from the top into the waiting arms below.

Once landing she walked to the piano and one of the guys walked to the front with a guitar.

Ellie did the piano introduction and then they began _Only the Good Die Young._

Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
>You Catholic girls start much too late<br>Oh but sooner or later it comes down to fate  
>I might as well be the one<p>

Well they showed you a statue, told you to pray  
>They built you a temple and locked you away<br>Oh but they never told you the price that you pay  
>For things that you might have done<p>

Only the good die young  
>That's what I said<br>Only the good die young  
>Only the good die young<p>

You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
>We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud<br>We might be laughing a bit too loud  
>Oh but that never hurt no one<p>

So come on Virginia show me a sign  
>Send up a signal and I'll throw you the line<br>The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
>Never lets in the sun<p>

Darlin only the good die young  
>Whoaa oooh oooh<br>I tell you  
>Only the good die young<br>Only the good die young

You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation  
>You got a brand new soul<br>Hmmm and a cross of gold  
>But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information<br>You didn't count on me  
>When you were counting on your rosary<br>Whoaa oooh oh

They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
>Some say it's better but I say it ain't<br>I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
>The sinners are much more fun<p>

You know that only the good die young  
>whoaa oooh baby hey<br>I tell you  
>Only the good die young<br>Only the good die young

Well your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation  
>Oh she never cared for me<br>But did she ever say a prayer for me?  
>Whoa whoaa oh<p>

Come out come out come out Virgina dont let me wait,  
>You Catholic girls start much too late<br>Sooner or later it comes down to fate  
>I might as well be the one,<br>You know that only the good die young

I'm telling you baby  
>You know that only the good die young<br>Only the good die young  
>Only the good<br>Only the good die young

Ellie finished off with a flourish on the piano before standing with the rest of her choir and bowing at the front of the stage to raucous applause.

Her eyes looked up and somehow met mine in the audience, she beamed at me and I grinned back.

Fuck yes! I lucked out in the imprint department.

**A/N And that is the end of this chapter of Who's that? Hope you liked it. Please review. Special thanks to **_**forbiddenluv**_** who reviewed for the last chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. AN Sorry

**Hey guys.**

**I think that I'm going to discontinue this story. I'm having trouble with the actual storyline and can't write it the way that I want to. **

**Also there doesn't seem to be a huge response to it. **

**I **_**will **_**be writing a new story which will be a Harry Potter fic so that should be up soon.**

**Sorry again,**

**thegleekofyourlife **


End file.
